Naruto: Jinchuriki High
by Rin and Miku Twins
Summary: An odd story I came up with a long time ago. It's the stories behind the 9 Jinchuriki's lives as they attend a normal high school, and live a (almost normal) life. Rated T for violence, romance, and minor language. No pairings yet. (Made by Rin)


_(Written by Rin)_

Chapter 1

-Gaara-

A crack of light coming from my window awakens me from my peaceful slumber. I throw my legs over my bed, lifting my head off of my comfy pillow and forcing myself to sit up. My head is dizzy from getting up too quickly. Shukaku's snoring halts, and he grunts, knowing that i've just woken him up. The Tanuki half-breed squints open one eye, and then the other. They gleam golden yellow. He squeaks and trots over to me, his large body slumping against my stomach.

I know what daylight means. It means that it's my first day of high school. I groan. Summer's over. I shouldn't be worried, but I am. I've never been tolerated at any of my schools. Everyone thinks that I have mental problems. No one knows what it's like. Sigh. I stand up, and head into my bathroom. I reach into my cupboard and fumble around for my eyeliner. Wearing eyeliner is natural for me- a lot of it too. Some say that's the reason why I get bullied.

Or maybe it's my sudden urge to kill people sometimes.

-Yugito-

I'm up before sunrise, staring at the clock until the morning routine of feeding Matatabi. Matatabi has a big stomach, and is out of control when it comes to the time of being fed. One minute late and he's spitting hairballs that are literally on fire. Matatabi had a disease when he was younger that caused him to turn blue. The clock strikes 7:00, and I rise out of bed and reach into the jar on my bedside table for some catnip. After i drop it on the floor for the small blue cat, I stride into my bathroom.

On my counter, there is a roll of gauze. I lift it and unravel it, wrapping it around the burns on my arms and legs. I wince, as they sting and emit pain. There is also a pain in my heart though.I was in a fire at age 4. The burns haven't left. They are scars, just to remind me that I need to move on in life because my parents are dead.

-Yagura-

Oh, the sound of gunshots outside. I love them, don't you?

Ahhh, I'm just messing with ya'. I hate them. I bet you thought that there weren't any gunshots outside. You were wrong. My pink eyes search the darkness for my light, as it is always dark in my room. The gunshots outside become louder though, so I hesitate to turn my light on. I'll surely get shot if they notice me. My turtle, Isobu, is splashing around in his tank.

The scar under my eye hurts like never before. It's become sort of a danger warning to me, always searing with pain when I am in danger. I stand up too quickly, shattering the glass vase behind me. The flowers fall to the ground and two figures outside turn their heads toward me.

The last thing I feel is a sharp, scorching pain in my back and I pass out, trembling.

-Roshi-

Prepping for teaching high school is exhausting. I've been doing so much work. Right now I'm just waking up after falling asleep on my chair, a stack of paperwork on my lap that is now on the floor. Sleeping seems to solve all of my troubles. I don't even know where I am right now. Sharp claws brush my legs. A stack of perfectly neat papers is handed to me by a monkey.

A monkey that I'm not supposed to keep.

-Utakata-

Dreams. Bad ones. They're usually the ones that wake me up, although this time i cannot escape. I'm running from a fire, the heat scorching my skin. I yelp as they rise, blocking my only exit. Trying to wake up is harder than i thought, it always comes so easily. But not this time. As the fires consume me, a single, skinny hand reaches out to me and saves me. Darkness.

I wake up, panting and realize it was only a dream. Nothing to worry about.I've always been the odd one out. I stand and stretch, my kimono hanging loose. I've fallen asleep on the couch. Typical. I pace over to the bathroom, steadying my breaths and calming down. I never figured out why i've been having these dreams lately. I've always been outcasted. Making friends is harder than I thought.

**A/N: I don't really know if I'm gonna continue with this, made it a couple years ago and didn't think I should've kept going with it. Eh. Tell me what you think. -.-**


End file.
